1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instruction symbol identifier comprising a light field sensor.
2. Background
Conventional instruction symbol identifiers, such as point of display check out scanners, for measuring universal product codes UPC, require the correct positioning of the product code over the scanner for it to register. A product often has to be move back and forth over the scanner multiple times and oriented a number of times before the scanner registers the product code. In some cases, the scanner cannot discern the UPC code and the code has to be manually entered into the register. This wastes time and money and frustrates customers and employees.
There exists a need for an instruction symbol identifier that can quickly and more reliably identify an instruction symbol and is more tolerant of instruction symbol position and orientation.